Alone For Awhile
by ScintillatingJournalist
Summary: Tadashi is a simple man who has everything he could ever want. Hiro is an orphan who's lost everything. When these guys meet it feels like fate, but tolerating each other won't be so easy. It wasn't Tadashi’s game plan to love this kid as his own. Oh crap. What has he gotten himself into?
1. WeMet

I took off running down the main avenue,

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE S*T!"

I scowled at the inscription, but I've obtained what I came here for. No more, no less, and that's how it's always been. I feel awful abducting the old vendor's delicious food, yet I look at myself and then the food I am currently holding. I choose food.

I think I lost him. . . I rounded the alcove steering me into an alleyway. The first time I ever ran down this pathway I almost got mugged, but I have a trick now. I hid behind the enormous foul-smelling garbage bin, heaved one of its entities into the open, and was gladly taken aback at the vacancy. Usually, you would see people like me lying around here- runaways, orphans, un-wealthy. You name it. The one thing we all have in broad is that we are ready to do whatever it takes to endure, even if it resorts to killing.

I found a space covered in cardboard and sat down ready to devour my food. I haven't eaten in two whole days, there are other options to get a spread but I don't take charity from people. I shut my eyes and groaned in pleasure as the hot meat skimmed down my throat. The remorse of stealing was no longer existing.

I recall when my parents told me about stealing, they would lecture me day and night, but stealing is what stood out to me with major force. That was five years ago. I'm eight now, and weary of rules. They never worked out for me OR my parents, after all. . . That is why they're dead.

\--

5 years later. . .

Tadashi Hamada is a modest but what some would depict as pampered. This 25-year-old, raven-haired male was one of the top engineers at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He is now a professor, taking his time to teach a new generation of students the things he has learned. Tadashi is also none other than the creator of the health care companion Baymax.

"And that, " Tadashi summed from his podium at the front of the classroom "is how you can apply physics to mechanical engineering." As the class clapped, memorized by Tadashi's lesson the bell rang obnoxiously loud.

"Class Dismissed! Have A Great Weekend everyone, on Monday we'll focus on engineering mathematics!", and with that, Tadashi carried his baggage and abandoned the room.

When Tadashi got to the face of the school in the heart of his students filing out, was a group of people he comprehended all too nicely.

"Hey Guys!" he yelled provoking them to overlook him.

"Glad you finally showed up nerd", Gogo smirked.

"My Dude!" exclaimed Fred.

"Tadashi!", beamed Honey lemon.

"Mr. Hamada", teased Wasabi.

Smiling warmly and waving, Tadashi trotted over to them.

"Tadashi! My man! You're gonna wanna be here for this discussion! Now, do you think it would be possible for one of these brilliant minds to make me an invisible robot ninja?"

"Fred that isn't science or even logical.", Wasabi deadpanned.

"Yeah, but what if. ."

"Okay!" GoGo interjected, "We were all thinking a little hangout tonight would be nice, what do you think?"

"Well. . . I was thinking of spending some time with Aunt Cas tonight. . ."

The group nodded, understanding "See you around!" Honey lemon waved. Tadashi nodded and started walking off school premises to the cafe where he and his Aunt Cas live.

(Time Skiiiiiiiip)

Two blocks off and nearing the cafe Tadashi heard yelling. Even though it wasn't any of his business, Tadashi towards the unpleasant sound. And boy- was he glad he came just in the nick of time.

There was a very gruff and irritated looking man pinning a young boy, who looked to be about 13, to the wall.

"Hand it over you rat, THEN I'll think about letting you out of my sight in one piece!" the man threatened through gritted teeth.

\--

Hiro's POV:

87 cents. All I have is Fucking 87 cents. I rolled the money into a fist and peeked around the alcove. There's a food stand. The same one I've been stealing from for almost 7 years. Here goes nothing. When the old vendor looked away I ran up and attempted to snatch one of the items sitting there on the cart. Until the douche bag smirked, pulled my wrist, and pushed me into the wall.

"AHA!", he yelled into my face.

Wincing and grinning I shot back, "oh, you need a mint." I don't think he liked that.

"Alright. Here's what's gonna happen. Your gonna hand whatever yous took this time, and then leave." I bit on my bottom lip trying to avoid laughter spillage. He looks like an old tomato.

"Whatever do you mean sir?" I blinked innocently- well, as innocent as I can get- and put my hand containing the goods behind my back.

He shoved me harder and threatened, "Hand it over you rat, THEN I'll think about letting you out of my sight in one piece!".

He shouldn't have done that. I sucked in a breath and then spit in his face. That'll show him!

"WHY, YOU LITTLE-"

Or just make him angrier.

The man started pulling his elbow backward. I shut my eyes, prepared for suffering. But I never arrived, instead, I heard somebody shout.

"H-hey! Leave that kid alone."

Rolling my eyes I muttered, "two clowns in one day."

\--

Tadashi's POV:

Oh crap. What have I gotten myself into?

"Listen, you don't need to hurt that kid. I'll pay for whatever he did." Fuck me and my Altruism.

"This kid owes me over a hundred dollars." the man retorted hesitantly.

"Just- let him go, okay? I said I'd pay." The teen squinted his eyes at me and tilted his head a little. He's just as stunned as I am.

The man rolled his eyes, unhanded the teen, and shoved him towards me. I gave a quick, fake, smile and dragged him about half a block before he talked.

"Why did you do that?" He mumbled giving me a puzzled look.

"He was going to hurt you. I couldn't just let that happen." (Aww)

"W-well thanks for saving me and everything, but I best be going! Bye!" He gave a hasty smile and frantically tried to leave.

I pulled him by the shirt, "Wait. Kid. I'll walk you home, it's getting dark." He nodded mutely and pausing for me to proceed. "Also, what's your name?" I inquired loosening up my face.

"Hiro. Hiro Shirogane. (for my Voltron fans ( ͜ʖ))

Author's Note: so. . . What did ya think? I'm just gonna clear up some things. So Hiro and Tadashi aren't related. (maybe you could tell, I dunno) If you like this then I'll make more chapters. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Comment down below and lemme know your thoughts! ( ͜ʖ )


	2. QuickAuthor’sNote

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews, I've realized that some things may be confusing. When I wrote the last name Shirogane, I just couldn't fine a different suitable last name for Hiro. It wasn't to suggest that Hiro was related to any offset characters, sorry for any confusion I've caused. Also, I will tone down the profanity usage, it was a little excessive but that was only for effect. And lastly, I will most likely post either every weekend or every other weekend. If you have any questions or concerns about anything feel free to message me about it, thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.


	3. Final

Ok, so I don't know if any of you have read my bio, but I'm not going to be writing this FanFiction any longer. If any of you brilliant minds wish to take over then you are absolutely welcome to do so! If anything just give me fair credit for the first chapter. Also, I don't know if anyone noticed, but the title of the fanfic is named "Alone for Awhile", for a reason. I was going to title each chapter as a lyric from one of my favorite songs', "Melodies of Life". The first chapter was called, "We Met". I was thinking of naming the chapter after that, "We laughed", because the song goes, ". . .Our paths, they did cross, though I cannot say just why, We met, We laughed, We held on fast, and then we said goodbye. . ." I highly suggest looking up the lyrics though. I apologize for making this so wordy, and if you do continue this story then message me because I'd love to read it! Have a wonderful day everyone, and feel free to pm me!


End file.
